My Thoughts Exactly
by Shadowjump
Summary: The thoughts of each member of the Fellowship during the Council of Elrond
1. Chapter 1 Aragorn

1 My Thoughts Exactly  
  
No hobbits, elves, dwarves, or wizards were harmed in the writing of this fanfiction. I cannot vouch for any humans.  
  
These characters do not belong to me (rats). They belong to the creative genius of J.R.R. Tolkien and his estate.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
2 Chapter 1 Aragorn/Strider/Elassar  
  
The ring must be destroyed, but who will carry it to the bowels of Mordor? I know that I would not have the will to fight the pull of the ring. It is a miraculous thing that someone like the hobbit, Frodo, could defy the will of the ring for as long as he has.  
  
Boromir wants to use the ring to save Gondor. A noble thought, but little does he realize the ring has other plans.  
  
Gimli the dwarf was foolish to try to destroy the ring with his axe. All he was rewarded with was a broken axe.  
  
The elves insist the ring cannot stay in Rivendell. They cannot hide it. They are not long for these shores as it is.  
  
As everyone present argues amongst themselves, I see Frodo rise from his place next to the wizard, Gandalf. "I will take the ring," he says, "but I do not know the way."  
  
I will pledge my sword and my very life to protect this brave little hobbit on his journey to destroy the ring. This I swear. 


	2. Chapter 2 Boromor

1 Chapter 2 Boromir  
  
The one ring! I thought it was only a myth. It is just a simple gold band, but, oh, what I could do with it! I could unite all of Gondor and banish the dark shadows that have been encroaching our borders.  
  
The ranger, Strider, or Aragorn as the elf called him, said no man can use the ring. The elf lord, Elrond, agrees with him. They say the ring must be destroyed.  
  
The little one, the halfing, Frodo, says that he will take the ring to Mordor. Aragorn, the elf Legolas, and the dwarf Gimli have all pledged themselves to this folly of destroying the ring. I will go as well to protect this "ring bearer". Perhaps I can persuade him to save Gondor along the way. 


	3. Chapter 3 Frodo

1 Chapter 3 Frodo  
  
They are arguing about the ring. The elves will not keep the ring in Rivendell. They say it must be destroyed in a place called Mordor, the hellish place where the ring was made.  
  
The human, Boromir, wants the ring to save his homeland of Gondor.  
  
The dwarf thinks that by striking the ring with his axe, the ring will be destroyed. As Gandalf said, the will of the ring is strong. It wants to survive!  
  
As the Council argues about the fate of the ring, an idea comes to me. I loathe to say it. I fear to do it, but I must. I will take the ring. I have carried it this far, I can, no, I will take the ring to Mordor. Only I do not know the way. 


	4. Chapter 4 Gandalf

1 Chapter 4 Gandalf  
  
Boromir, the fool! He thinks he can use the ring. Little does he know the ring has a will of its own. The Dark Lord, Sauron, is the only one who can dominate the ring, but it must be destroyed before it falls into Sauron's hands!  
  
The dwarf thinks it is a simple task to destroy the accursed ring with just his axe. Look at his surprise as the axe shatter, but the ring remains!  
  
Amidst the discussion and arguing, Frodo walks to the center of the gathering. I know in my heart what he intends to do. Oh, how I wish there were another way!  
  
Frodo has said he will take the ring to Mordor. He should not have to bear this burden. I will accompany him.  
  
Aragorn has pledged his sword to protect Frodo. The elf Legolas has pledged his bow and the dwarf Gimli, his axe. Boromir will go as well.  
  
What's this? Samwise Gamgee! I am not surprised. He hasn't left Frodo's side since they left the Shire and he won't leave now. The two younger hobbits, Merry and Pippin, refuse to be left behind. It will do Frodo good to have such loyal companions on this arduous journey.  
  
2 


	5. Chapter 5 Gimli

1 Chapter 5 Gimli  
  
The fabled one ring! It doesn't look like much. A simple band of gold.  
  
The man, Boromir, talks of using it to save Gondor. Hasn't the fool been listening? The ring must be destroyed! No one can use the ring except for the Dark Lord, Sauron.  
  
The high and mighty elves fear the power of the ring, though they try not to show it. Elrond insists the ring must be taken to Mordor, but by whom? I won't see the ring in the hands of an elf!  
  
The ranger, Strider, or Aragorn as he is now being called, argues with this Boromir.  
  
I, myself, tried to destroy the ring with my axe. The axe shattered while the ring remained untouched.  
  
The halfling, Frodo, I believe is his name, stands and walks toward where the ring lies. "I will take the ring," he says, barely heard over the raised voices of the Council. Everyone stops and looks at him. "But I do not know the way."  
  
A pained look crosses the face of the wizard, Gandalf, but he knows this is the only way.  
  
Aragorn pledges his sword to the cause and the elf Legolas, his bow. I pledge my axe to protect the halfling on his journey.  
  
Another halfling appears from his hiding place and two others from behind some pillars.  
  
Elrond announces that the nine of us will be the fellowship of the ring. 


	6. Chapter 6 Legolas

1 Chapter 6 Legolas  
  
The Council includes members of all the races of Middle Earth. Hobbits generally do not concern themselves with the affairs of the other races, but now, one little hobbit has been dragged into the fray.  
  
Boromir of Gondor wants to use the ring to save his people and his homeland. Aragorn tries to tell him that no one can use the ring. Not even someone with the noblest of intentions. He doesn't even know that Aragorn is the rightful heir to the throne of Gondor!  
  
The dwarf tries to destroy the ring with his axe! The fool!  
  
Words become more heated. The elves do not want the dwarves to take the ring. The dwarves do not want the elves to take the ring. The humans argue amongst themselves.  
  
The wizard, Gandalf, remains quiet. Frodo rises from his chair and walks toward the ring. "I will take the ring, only I do not know the way," he says. Gandalf is crushed. Aragorn kneels in front of Frodo pledging his sword and his protection.  
  
I pledge my bow. The dwarf, Gimli, pledges his axe. Boromir will go as well. Frodo's friend, Sam, appears beside him and the other two hobbits appear from behind the pillars. No one is going anywhere without them. Elrond calls the nine of us a fellowship and we will accompany Frodo to Mordor. 


	7. Chapter 7 Merry

1 Chapter 7 Merry  
  
  
  
Frodo was taken to a "secret" meeting. Sam, Pippin, and I were told to stay with Bilbo. Sam couldn't stand being away from Frodo. Pippin and I weren't about to be left behind. We hid behind a couple of pillars. Sam was hiding in some bushes on the other side of the meeting. We could hear what was being said, but we didn't want to risk being seen. Elrond was ready to send us packing back to the Shire and I don't think he needed much of an excuse to do it.  
  
Everyone is arguing. The dwarves, the elves, and the big people. I see Frodo stand and start to walk over to the ring. He is saying something about taking the ring to Mordor. Strider is on his knee in front of Frodo. A blonde elf, Legolas, I think his name is, stands and pledges his bow and a red bearded dwarf is pledging his axe. I see Sam run to Frodo's side. I motion to Pippin and we run to Frodo as well. No one is leaving without us! They'll have to tie us up in a sack to keep us from going! 


	8. Chapter 8 Pippin

1 Chapter 8 Pippin  
  
  
  
Frodo was taken away by the elf lord, Elrond, and Gandalf. Merry, Sam, and I were told to stay will Bilbo. Poor old Bilbo! He has aged so much since his birthday party.  
  
Sam has disappeared, probably to follow Frodo. Merry wants to find out what is going on. We follow to see where Gandalf has taken cousin Frodo. Merry and I hide behind some pillars where we cannot be seen.  
  
I think I saw Sam hide in the bushes below the railing behind Frodo and Gandalf.  
  
Elrond is speaking, but I cannot hear all that he is saying. Something about the ring.  
  
A big man talks of a place called Gondor. His home perhaps?  
  
The words become more heated. Strider stands, speaking to the people assembled, elves, dwarves, men.  
  
A dwarf with a long red beard grabs his axe and slams it down on the pedestal were the ring sits. There is a flash of light and the axe shatters!  
  
Now everyone is arguing. The elves do not trust the dwarves, nor do the dwarves trust the elves.  
  
From where I am hiding, I see Frodo stand and walk toward the ring. He says something about taking the ring, but not knowing the way. The way to where?  
  
Everyone stops talking. Gandalf looks very unhappy. Strider, a blonde elf, and the red bearded dwarf are going with Frodo. The man from Gondor is going as well. Sam runs to Frodo's side. Merry starts to run and I am right behind him. He says that we are going too and they would have to tie us up in a sack to keep us from following. They will need people of intelligence on this mission . . . quest . . . thing.  
  
"That leaves you out, Pip," says Merry. 


	9. Chapter 9 Samwise

1 Chapter 9 Samwise  
  
Gandalf and the lord of the elves, Elrond, tool Mister Frodo away to some sort of meeting. Merry, Pippin, and I were told to stay with Mister Bilbo.  
  
Before we left the Shire, Gandalf told me not to lose Frodo and I don't mean to!  
  
I hide in some bushes behind where Mister Frodo and Gandalf are sitting. Elrond speaks of need to destroy the ring. Someone must take the ring to a place called Mordor. It must be a truly evil place.  
  
One of the big men speaks of using the ring to save a place called Gondor. Strider tries to tell him that it isn't possible. They exchange words, very angry words. A blonde elf calls Strider Aragorn and says that he is the heir to the throne of Gondor.  
  
More words are exchanged. A dwarf tries to destroy the ring with his axe, but the axe breaks.  
  
Now everyone is arguing. Mister Frodo stands and walks toward the ring. "I will take the ring," he says, barely heard by the others. "But I do not know the way."  
  
Strider, the elf, and a dwarf are pledging themselves to protect Frodo. Well, they aren't going anywhere without me! 


End file.
